


A Collision of Fate

by ZSHEEP324



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSHEEP324/pseuds/ZSHEEP324
Summary: This is my first fanfic (much less POSTED fanfic) which I am working on casually to get the imaginative stuff that pops up in my head from playing ES V. I am basing the story loosely on this character's progression through the questlines, giving it backstory and also just having a little fun :P I hope to add more along the way, but additional chapters could be sporadic due to the struggle in finding time to sit my butt down and write them in the midst of my insane life.As a woman of mixed Nordic and Breton heritage, Brynja was pretty familiar with being a part of two worlds but never fully belonging in either. Her appearance was that of a Breton yet her spirit was that of a Nord. She was quite content living a quiet life as a hunter, being able to float beneath the radar and slip through the world unnoticed. Fate, however, had different plans.Returning to Skyrim to complete some "unfinished business", Brynja's world is shaken when she is revealed as Dovahkiin, and the road she must travel is intimately interwoven with the civil war which threatens to shatter the land she calls home.





	A Collision of Fate

  
    "Halt! Get back here!" 

    She didn't dare look back. How could she have gotten caught!? She specifically chose to cross into Skyrim through the Rift because Imperial soldiers rarely patrolled the area. And yet she had the luck to run into a whole squad of them! She was running with everything she had but could feel herself running out of stamina. Not expecting to run into trouble so quickly, she had purposefully traveled light, expecting to blend in better as a common farmer and purchase gear in Whiterun. That plan was obviously not as clever as she originally thought.

    She wasn't able to get more than 100 feet before an Imperial scout emerged unexpectedly from a grove of aspens to the left of the path. Before she was able to react his strong hand had grasped around her upper arm.

    "Gotcha!"

     She wrenched to a halt like a dog on a chain. As the man went to secure her other arm, she pulled a dagger from beneath her tunic belt and slashed across his cheek from his ear just under his left eye. He released her arm and clutched at his face with a shout. She turned to continue running when the second Imperial caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her waist and lifted her small frame off the ground. 

    "Nice try, you little spitfire," he goaded. His iron grip around her wrist weakened the grasp she had on the dagger and it fell to the ground. She struggled against his restraint however it didn't seem to be making much of a difference. As she was focused on trying to get free, the Imperial she injured had regained his composure and approached his comrade to help him gain control of their new charge. Fury flashed in his eyes as blood dripped down his cheek. He unsheathed his sword and knocked the girl across the head with the hilt. Her struggle immediately ceased as her petite form went limp.

    "That'll teach you!" he spat as he sheathed his weapon. "Let's put her with the others."

* * * *

    As the cart lurched into motion, Ulfric was still working to process all that had just transpired. He had barely noticed the guards questioning the girl during their stop until she bolted behind the carriage where they sat and down the path without warning. He watched the guards dash after her and although he couldn't see what was going on due to the overgrowth he could hear the sounds of conflict. After a short while, the two soldiers materialized from the bend as they walked back to the caravan. He saw the girl's motionless form was thrown over one of the men's shoulder's like a sack of grain. The pair made their way to the cart he was occupying and placed her in the cart on the bench beside him and Ulfric couldn't help but notice the large gash across the Imperial's face as he set her in the cart. He exchanged glances with Ralof, one of his finest guards, who sat across from the girl to see if he noticed too. Based on the wide-eyed fascination on Ralof's face, Ulfric concluded he had noticed it too.   

     _Not to be underestimated, that one. I only envy the opportunity to draw Imperial blood with my own blade_ , Ulfric thought to himself as the cart lurched into motion. He looked around in resignation, thinking about the last 36 hours. It all seemed to blur together: the ambush, the caravan to who knows where. He was almost certain they were on their way to Cyrodiil for trial and execution. He knew better than to think there would be any chance his side of recent events would be entertained. The Empire didn't want the truth, they wanted docile obedience. He only wished his men weren't caught up in this mess. Although these men boldly stood at his side in the cause to free Skyrim, Ulfric had never been at peace with the idea of others giving their lives under his leadership. He had witnessed too much bloodshed in his years, and it never came easily for him. He was at peace with giving his own life, but the blood of his men haunted him. Who am I to be trusted to judge which battles were worth the gains for the loss of life? Their current predicament confirmed in his mind his foolishness. _How could I let them down like this?_

     Ulfric was jarred out of his thoughts as the cart's wheel caught a rough patch of stones and he felt the weight of the girl's listless form leaning into his arm. He glanced down and regarded her. She appeared to be a young Breton. Her long, auburn hair was messily braided with stray waves framing the delicate, almost elven features of her face. He realized he found her quite attractive in spite of himself. A prominent bruise had formed above her temple where the guard must've struck her unconscious. He continued to be impressed at the amount of trouble she gave the guards with regards to her small stature. She was tiny, soft, almost fragile compared to the solid Nord women of Skyrim, yet she obviously wasn't afraid to take on two Imperial soldiers who were at least a head taller than her and even manage to draw some blood. He admired her spirit, even if her behavior seemed a bit foolhardy.    

    She seemed to be stirring following the disturbance of the bumpy road. She let out a slight groan as her head began to turn from side to side. Her large almond eyes slowly began blinking open revealing striking emerald eyes. As she seemed to gain clarity of vision and awareness of her surroundings, she absently looked up Ulfric and met his curious, penetrating gaze. 

    "Hey! You're finally awake!" Ralof announced. She quickly sat up and winced what was likely significant pain resultant from being knocked out. She reached toward her head only to realize her hands were bound just like the rest of them and lowered them into her lap helplessly.

    "Got caught up in that Imperial ambush, same as us" Ralof explained, seeing the utter confusion on the girl's face.

    Ralof continued to fill the girl in on her inclusion into their present predicament as she slowly looked around at the forest surrounding them. Ulfric sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees, trying to find some relief for his stiffened, aching muscles after 2 days of being led off like livestock to be slaughtered. Ulfric met her gaze as her eyes fell to him. Their eyes met for an instant, which felt like an eternity before she quickly broke eye contact and looked down toward her feet. He swore he thought he noticed her cheeks flush a bit. Ulfric looked up as he heard the conversation shift toward himself. 

    "What's up with him?" The man sitting directly across Ulfric, looking right at him, likely noticing the gag around his mouth.

    "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and the rightful High King..." Ralof reprimanded. Ralof had always been filled with a passion and commitment that Ulfric had admired. That's why he promoted the boy so quickly.  _Maybe I see a bit of my younger self in him. Such fire is rare in Skyrim these days._  Although he thought about how he had just witnessed a surprising spirit only a few hours ago...

    The man next to Ralof, apparently named Lokir, began to get more hot-headed about how his act of thievery happened at the wrong place at the wrong time and maintained his "innocence", the guards yelled at them to knock it off.

   As the caravan approached the gates of a small settlement, Ralof heralded their arrival. "This is Helgen..." There was a tone to his voice now Ulfric couldn't quite place...was it nostalgia? Resignation? Fear?

   Ulfric let out a long sigh. Maybe he wouldn't get a trial at all. He didn't care at this point about anything other than remaining strong for his men.  _Talos preserve us._


End file.
